


Deprive

by sleepy_ry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drabble, Dubious Morality, F/M, Introspection, Lace Panties, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Brook has his desired object but cannot even enjoy them now.
Relationships: Brook/Nami (One Piece)
Kudos: 8





	Deprive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Brook behaves in a manner that might cause some to be uncomfortable.

Smell abandoned him long ago; a blessing in some manner and curse in another. Brook runs a finger over the forgotten panties and tries to recall the smell. Women have always been a curious thing, especially in clothing. 

Now, he has his desired object and can't even enjoy them. 

Nami’s panties are powder blue, thin, and lace. These aren’t for a lover; too simple certainly. Far too innocent. These are a girl’s panties and he wishes he could recall the smell, recall the mild bitterness which lined the fabric, its tartness which covered his tongue thicker than caramel. 

Sweet Nami.

**Author's Note:**

> I am garbage fed with bookmarking/commenting/kudos.


End file.
